


His Mate in Chinese，他的伴侶

by ch20529, devil_woman_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek知道Stiles是他的伴侶，但是現在有兩個從別的地方來的Alpha到了他的領地，而且這兩個Alpha正在追求Stiles。Derek覺得是時候把話說清楚了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mate in Chinese，他的伴侶

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank devil_woman_24 for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> :O seriously?! Of course you can do it, but beware that it must have some horrible grammar though.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/923852

His Mate  
by devil_woman_24  
translated by ch20529

簡介：  
Derek知道Stiles是他的伴侶，但是現在有兩個從別的地方來的Alpha到了他的領地，而且這兩個Alpha正在追求Stiles。Derek覺得是時候把話說清楚了。

正文：

他的伴侶。Stiles現在是他的伴侶了。但是…沒錯這裡永遠有個「但是」。

對，對，我會解釋給你聽。

朋友你瞧，當一個狼人在選伴侶的時候他的考量點是他們要能彼此互補。

但是做為Alpha的伴侶他必須是最適合的人選，因為他會成為Pack裡的第二號人物，而且告訴你朋友這常常會造成兩個Pack之間的戰爭。

雖然不是一定要這麼做，但有時候可以用一種「儀式」的方法來得到一個伴侶。以下是選擇伴侶儀式該進行的步驟：

1\. 求愛：

雄性可以送禮物給中意的潛在伴侶表達心意並讓他對自己印象良好。

通常這個禮物會是雄性自己打獵得到的獵物，但是如果這個潛在伴侶是人類的話…。嗯…這會複雜很多。

2\. 標記：

如果你已經贏得伴侶的芳心那麼你可以在伴侶的肩膀上留下一個咬痕，讓所有人知道他是你的伴侶。

3\. 結合：

再來就是用「性行為」來和你的伴侶結合。

這就像是結婚戒指一樣代表著彼此的承諾，而且每做一次就會讓你們之間的聯結更加緊密。

Ok！現在問題來了！狼的話可以直接跳過前面兩步直接進行步驟三。

結合這個步驟可以先忽略伴侶的意願先標記再說，只要標記成功了潛在伴侶就可以把他永遠留在身邊。

畢竟絕對沒有狼人會去碰別人的已標記伴侶。

Derek闔上Danny買給他的書，現在有兩個從別處來的Alpha在Beacon Hills而且他們已經送禮物給Stiles了。

當Danny告知Derek這件事的時候Derek超火大！

他的直覺告訴他Stiles可能會被強制帶離他身邊，如果他要阻止這件事發生的話就勢必要和Stiles結合。

但是…Stiles還未成年，而且Derek答應過Stiles的爸爸直到Stiles成年以前都不會對他出手。

實際上Stiles的左肩上已經有Derek留下來的咬痕了，而且Stiles非常渴望和Derek結合，可是Derek實在不想破壞他的承諾。

「我看得出來要讓這兩個Alpha離開的理由要嘛就是Stiles跟他們走，不然就是你和Stiles結合。我強烈建議你去和Stiles結合。現在我要走了我還有書要唸。」Danny把帶來的資料留在Derek公寓就離開了。

Derek忍不住為了要打破承諾而詛咒自己。

他現在就要和Stiles結合！

他拿起手機打給了Stiles，Stiles用一種雀躍的語調接起了電話。

~幾個小時後~

「喔喔喔~~~」當Derek在年輕戀人的老二和穴口上努力幹活的時候你可以聽到從Stiles的嘴裡發出陣陣的呻吟聲。

Derek正用他的手指為Stiles擴張好進行下一步，「Derek！我還要更多！」Derek險些就要狼化了，他就和他的伴侶一樣渴望有更多接觸。

當Derek的手指還在Stiles裡面時，他伸出空著的那隻手去拿潤滑劑然後灑了一堆在他的老二上。

在Derek覺得Stiles已經準備好時他緩緩的將自己推進Stiles體內，並感受Stiles在他的手臂之間發出抽氣聲。

「Shhh放鬆點，過一陣子就會好多了。」Derek輕聲的對Stiles說著並試著幫Stiles手淫好讓Stiles放鬆點。

這下Stiles發出更多的呻吟聲，而且Derek覺得自己好像變的更硬更大了。

接著Derek試著加快速度，然後Stiles的呻吟聲漸漸變成歡愉的尖叫。

「Derek…我…我…DEREK！」Stiles現在連句子都說不完整了，他可以感覺到自己變得又硬又熱。

Derek把Stiles的腳架上他的肩膀然後壓向Stiles，好讓他在更深進入Stiles時能吻著Stiles。

過了一會兒，Stiles感到他被完全充滿了，這種安心的感覺讓他深深的放心和滿足，Derek也一樣很滿意。

沒花多久時間那兩個Alpha就離開了，Derek很明確的告訴Stiles直到18歲他都不會再做第二次，畢竟他可不想因為和未成年發生性行為而去坐牢！

END


End file.
